Bersama Kalian, Aku Bahagia
by Chikara Hoshi
Summary: tidak ada yang ingat ulang tahun Katsura Kotaro...


**Bersama Kalian, Aku Bahagia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Fanfiction by: Chikara Hoshi**_

 _ **Gintama (Hideaki Sorachi)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Special Birthday… Katsura Kotaro**_

 _ **June 26**_ _ **th**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _\- 26 Juni, markas Joui -_

"Ya, selamat pagi semua." Ujar Katsura.

Elizabeth berada di samping Tuannya yang duduk. Dia tidak melirik Katsura yang tampaknya sedang memiliki _mood_ yang tidak baik, tapi dia mengetahuinya dari geraman sang _leader_.

"Selamat pagi semua –"

"Wah bagaimana bisa bukan dia pelakunya?"

"Katanya berkas-berkas bukti tidak lengkap!"

"Bang Upil dipenjara Cuma tiga tahun?"

"Eh-eh, masa ya, si artis ini…"

Suasana di ruangan tertutup yang cukup luas ini mulai riuh. Ini pasukan _joui_ atau perkumpulan hobi rumpi sih?

"…Selamat pagi semua. Apakah kalian ingat hari ini hari ap –"

"MASA SIH? GINTAMAN ADA LIVE ACTIONNYA? 2018 NANTI?! WEWWW!"

.

.

.

"GAAAAAAH!"

Katsura berteriak keras sekali, dia bangun dan langsung berlari keluar, _fusuma_ pun dia tutup dengan keras.

"Ka-Katsura- _saaaan_!"

Elizabeth terlihat marah terhadap anggotanya, dia mengeluarkan papan " [Katsura! Tunggu!] "

" [Katsuraaaa!] "

…

Elizabeth berlarian sepanjang jalan. Melihat ke kanan, ke kiri. Mencari-cari sosok lelaki berambut hitam panjang mulus yang ia kenali.

Orang-orang melihatnya aneh, namun dia tidak peduli. Dia terus berlari sambil mengeluarkan papan " [Katsura! Dimana kau?!] "

Tapi hasilnya nihil. Dia tidak melihat Katsura di manapun.

" _Aku harus minta bantuan mereka!_ "

…

Tiga pasang mata menatap curiga Elizabeth yang duduk di depan mereka.

"Gin- _chan_ … dia kenapa _aru_?"

"Hmm… mana kutahu."

"Gin- _san_ , Gin- _san_. Kalau sudah seperti ini sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Katsura- _san_."

Trio Yorozuya terdiam. Begitu juga dengan Elizabeth. Shinpachi yang sangat gugup, dia menaruh segelas teh hijau hangat di depan Eli hingga timbulah cipratan kecil dari teh itu.

Gin menarik napas dalam, lalu mencoba bicara.

"Anoo… tujuanmu datang ke mari apa..ya?" tanya Gin hati-hati.

" [Ini soal Katsura] "

"Tu-tuh kan benar!" seru Shinpachi.

" [Dia marah karena diabaikan anggota kami. Lalu pergi begitu saja, dan aku tidak menemukannya.] "

Lalu, " [Aku mohon pada kalian, bantulah aku menemukannya.] "

"Haah? Bukannya dia juga sering ngilang _aru_? Kenapa harus dicari? Nanti dia juga pulang sendiri _aru ne_!" kata Kagura.

"Ya…ya benar. Ini akan merepotkan. Lagipula bukankah dia sering meninggalkanmu?" timpal Gin.

Shinpachi angkat bicara "Gi-Gin-san! Jangan begitu! Bagaimana kalau ini serius? Bagaimana kalau Katsura-san hilang tertangkap polisi? Bagaimaa kalau dia ternyata di hukum ma –"

"Bla bla bla! Kalau dia tewas ya memang sudah nasibnya. Bukankah seorang samurai sepertinya sudah siap mati kapan saja?" sela Gin.

" [Kumohon. Kalian akan kubayar dengan layak] "

Elizabeth menyerahkan uang dengan jumlah yang banyak. Seketika tiga orang itu terkejut. Apalagi Gin. Matanya sudah hijau.

"Ba-baiklah… Heeh, Jangan kau pikir karena kita saling kenal aku akan menerima uang itu ya! Mungkin saja pencarian majikanmu itu akan membahayakan kami bertiga lho!"

Gin dengan tsunderenya bilang begitu sambil tangan kanannya meraih-raih uang itu yang ada di meja. Dengan sigap Elizabeth mengambil kembali uang itu.

"HAAH?!"

" [Uangnya kuserahkan jika kau menemukan Katsura] "

Kagura dan Shinpachi tertawa kecil menertawai Gin.

…

Sesosok laki-laki berambut panjang bak bintang iklan shampo itu sedang menangis sesenggukan. Kepalanya ditenggelamkan pada tangannya yang bertumpu di meja makan.

Wanita bersurai blonde yang disampingnya itu berkacak pinggang, dia menghela napas.

"Hoi, kau ke sini cuma buat nangis?" tanyanya.

"Tak ada yang ingat…" lirih Katsura.

Ikumatsu mengernyitkan dahinya, "Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

Janda tak beranak itu beralih ke meja masak. Dia menuangkan mi _ramen_ ke dalam beberapa bungkusan, dan menaruhnya di kotak pesanan.

"Kau bantu aku. Antarkan ini ke alamat yang kutulis di kertas."

Katsura masih terisak. Ikumatsu geram, tapi dia mencoba mencari tahu ada apa sebenarnya si Katsura ini.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya. Merasa tak ada jawaban, dia duduk di depan Katsura.

Katsura mulai melonggarkan kedua tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa…"

 _Kesempatan bagus!_

"ADADADADAW!" jerit Katsura.

"Kalau begitu bantu aku antarkan pesanan!" perintah Ikumatsu. Dia masih menjambak rambut Katsura.

"…E-enggak mau…"

Katsura masih merajuk rupanya.

"Takkan ada _shinsengumi_ … rutenya jauh dari mereka."

"…Tidak mau…"

"Kalau begitu bilang padaku kau itu kenapa?" paksa Ikumatsu.

"Nanti saja. Aku antarkan dulu pesanannya." Katsura menguncir satu rambutnya dan memakai topi untuk menyamar. Jaga-jaga.

"Dasar kau ini… yasudah. Hati-hati di jalan."

…

"ZURAAA!"

"Kagura jangan teriak-teriak. Kalau begitu nanti bisa gawat." Ujar Shinpachi.

"Eeh? Kenapa?"

Gin menyentil kening Kagura, "Kau lupa ya, dia itu teroris. Bahaya kalau dia mendengar 'ZURA' lalu dia keceplosan bicara dengan slogan membosankannya itu!"

"I..iya"

Gin, Kagura, dan Shinpachi menatap Elizabeth yang makin murung.

"Eli…" panggil Kagura.

" _Daijobu_ , kita pasti akan menemukan Katsura- _san_. Dia kan kuat, aku yakin dia pasti baik-baik saja." Yakin Shinpachi.

Anehnya Elizabeth masih saja tetap diam. Dia menatap lurus ke sebuah kios. Karena penasaran, trio Yorozuya itu ikut melihat apa yang dilihat Elizabeth.

OBAT WASIR PALING MANJUR. MURAH!

"BUSEEED!"

…

Katsura mengendarakan motor dengan pelan. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau anggotaku bisa melupakan hari yang sangat spesial bagiku. Padahal tahun-tahun sebelumnya mereka selalu ingat. Ada apa dengan mereka? Apa mereka amnesia?" gumamnya.

Katsura, kau tidak menyadarinya. Mereka memang tak pernah ingat. Justru kau lah yang memaksa mereka. Ah, bahkan sampai kau merayakan hari spesialmu itu sendirian.

Dia berhenti ketika bertemu dengan Gin, Kagura, Shinpachi, dan Elizabeth.

"Kalian!"

Mereka terkejut.

"Zura!" seru Gin

"Zura _janai_ , Katsura _da_!" koreksinya.

" [Katsura, kau kemana saja? Aku khawatir!] "

"Oh, Elizabeth. Maafkan aku. Aku pergi begitu saja. Aku baru saja membantu Ikumatsu- _dono_ , dan sekarang akan kembali untuk mengembalikan motor ini." Jelasnya.

Gin menggaruk kepalanya, "Dasar merepotkan. Hoi, Zura, kau harus membayar kami lho."

Katsura terkejut, dia turun dari motor. Dia memegang bahu Gintoki dengan erat.

"Gintoki! Kau tahu… Kau tahu ini hari apa kan? Kau tahu kan? Kau sahabat baikku kan?"

Gin menatap Katsura datar. "Hah? Ya…ini hari Senin. Dan hari Seninku terganggu akibat mencari orang yang suka menghilang."

Mata Katsura berkaca-kaca. "Ka-kau...padahal… padahal kita sudah sahabatan sejak lamaaaaa!"

Lalu Katsura pergi ngebut dengan motornya.

"Dia kenapa sih? Aneh banget _aru_."

" [Katsura…] "

Shinpachi menatap sedih Elizabeth, "Elizabeth- _san_ , kau pasti sesuatu kan? Ya kan?!"

" [Kita harus segera ke tempat Ikumatsu- _dono_!] "

"Ayo Gin- _chan_!"

…

Katsura termenung di pinggir pemantang dekat sungai. Dia menatap air jernih yang mengalir, berkilauan karena pantulan sinar mentari senja. Berkali-kali ia menghela napas. Dia begitu terlihat sedih.

Diraihnya kerikil kecil yang ada di dekat kaki, lalu dilemparnya ke sungai. Hingga membentuk gelombang-gelombang kecil dari kerikil yang dilempar itu. Perlahan masuk ke dasar sungai.

"Ternyata benar. Aku hanya orang bodoh yang dilupakan…"

…

"Apa? Katsura- _san_ belum pulang?" seru Shinpachi.

"Hmm, ya. Dia belum pulang. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ikumatsu.

"Si bodoh itu dikatakan hilang oleh dia (menunjuk Elizabeth), kami disuruh untuk mencarinya, dan kami bertemunya di jalan memakai motor dan seragam pelayan. Lalu ngambek gak jelas setelah menanyainya hari apa sekarang, yah… kukira dia balik ke tempatmu." Kata Gin.

Ikumatsu semakin bingung. "Sudah kuduga ada yang salah dengannya. Kenapa sih sebenarnya. Heran…"

" [Sebenarnya Katsura sekarang…] "

…

"Aku pulang…"

Katsura pulang ke markas Joui. Dia masih menggunakan seragam pelayan. Ruangan yang terlihat gelap dan sepi itu tiba-tiba…

"OMEDETOU OTANJOUBI! KATSURA-SAN!"

Betapa terkejutnya Katsura. Seluruh anggotanya memberikan sebuah kejutan untuknya.

Ruangan benar-benar menjadi super meriah. Beberapa dari mereka datang lalu menggiring Katsura masuk ke dalam. Elizabeth muncul bersama trio Yorozuya. Dia memberikan kue tart dan lilin yang menyala di atasnya.

"Elizabeth… kalian…" Katsura terisak. Dia tidak bisa menahan haru.

"Dasar… kau benar-benar… bodoh dan merepotkan."

"I-Ikumatsu- _dono_? Kenapa kau…"

Ikumatsu mendekati Katsura. Dia menatap laki-laki itu yang setengah menangis dengan tajam, lalu mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Lain kali jangan bikin orang kesusahan mencarimu. Selamat ulang tahun, Katsura."

"Ari…gatou… arigatou.. minna…"

"YOOO, MAKAN-MAKAN!" seru Kagura.

Katsura memerhatikan mereka dengan senyuman.

Dan, Oh, yang lain pun ternyata datang juga. Otae, Kyubei, Tojo, Madao, Musashi si dewa kardus dan gerobak, Sachan, Zenzou, Agomi, Mama Saigo dan juga okama lainnya juga datang.

Sebuah surat dan kotak diserahkan pada Katsura. Itu dari Sakamoto.

"Terima kasih, Sakamoto. Terima kasih, semua. Tanpa ada kalian… mungkin aku akan sedih. Bersama kalian seperti ini, aku bahagia." Gumamnya.

…

 **OWARI**

…

Hahaha, terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic gaje ini. Merayakan ulang tahunnya Katsura, supaya dia gak ngerayain sendirian lagi, sampe ganti opening segala wkwk.

Author tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Yak, silahkan yang mau review, kasih kritik dan saran, atau yang mau request bilang saja XD


End file.
